Tidal God
by afroninja0602
Summary: After Anabeth cheats on him with Jason, Percy becomes a god. Perodite
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. My Life sucks**

**Percy's POV**

Its been a while since the war with Gaea ended. Our victory came at a price though, Leo lost his life. During the final battle I went one on one with Gaea. And guess who won? This demigod. Everyone at camp seemed to be happy for me. Except two very important people. Jason, and Anabeth. For a week Anabeth has been completely ignoring me. And Jason is a completely different case. He is always trying to upstage me, at everything, sword fighting, pegasus riding,etc. etc. And since he could never beat me at any of these things he just tries to hurt my moral.

So one day I just needed to think. After the camp was asleep, I my left cabin to go to the beach. The sea always soothes me, its a Poseidon thing. When I got there, I heard two voices.

"Oh Jason, you are so much better than that sea rat I was dating."

"Yea, Poseidon sucks, and Percy's a jerk. He thinks he's so great. Just 'cause he killed Earth Face. No big deal right?"

They began to kiss each other again. But I couldn't stand it anymore. "Anabeth!?" I screamed. "Why would you do this to me?" I was so hurt I couldn't even see straight. Jason spoke up. "She couldn't stand being with you anymore. Deal with it." I ignored him and turned to Anabeth. "Are you happy?" I asked her on the verge of tears. The question seemed to take her by surprise. But she finally spoke. "Yea I am, sea rat. Happier than I was with you." Her and Jason began to laugh. I was so heart broken that I just ran into the Ocean. That was the only place I could go. As I began to go under Jason yelled "Coward son of Neptune! Go play with your fishies!" I dove under.

* * *

Its been a long while since I joined my father under the sea. A year and a half to be exact. My Dad manipulated the mist to make it seem like i had been at school all those days. But I was definitely not on break. My dad insisted on training me one on one with sword fighting and using my powers. My father had given me a gift known as spirit of the sea. It was sort of like the curse of Achilles,except only Poseidon kids could get it. When I was with my dad, I got complete control over my powers. I had some big accidents though. Hurricane Sandy, well, I'm sorry about that...But by the time I was finished training,I was as powerful as any Olympian. I thought that training hard would get my mind of of Anabeth,well, I was wrong. Every night I cried, just thinking about her.

Anyway, one day Zeus called me to Olympus. I entered the throne room to find all the gods and goddesses looking at me. Especially Aphrodite. I kneeled at Zeus's thrown. "Perseus Jackson! Since you no longer have any ties to the mortal world, will you become a god?"

"yes" I said

"Good'' Then Zeus began chanting in Ancient Greek but I understood it perfectly."Perseus Jackson, God of Tidal waves,Tides,Demigods,Riptides,Sword Fighting and Quests. Your symbols will be your sword Anaklusmos and The Black Pegasus Blackjack who is also now a god. May Chaos guide you and keep you." What happened next was horrifying it made bathing in the Styx sound like a bubble bath. A Golden fire spread across my body. Hotter than the sun. A Noise like a million waves blocked out all other sounds. My muscles felt like they were being torn. My blood felt like it had been replaced with poison and acid. But when the pain stopped I was kneeling, and I caught my reflection in the marble floors. My eyes were even brighter green, i was deeper tanned,my muscles were ripped,and i was taller. I felt unlimited power coursing through my veins. All the Goddessess gasped. Except Aphrodite, she just look at the ground and blushed.

Dang she was beautiful." Percy, you will be staying with Aphrodite until Anabeth builds you pallace. And Riptide is now better" I pulled out the pen. It was now sleek silver with the words riptide on it. I uncapped it and as soon as I did, I felt power in my veins. Riptide was glowing gold, and the edges has been replace by a metal that looked like waves trapped in glass. I came to identify the metal in my time with my father. Oceanic Steel. I thanked my dad and went outside to the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2 Training

** Chapter 2 Training **

**Hey guys sorry about the two chapter One thing, thanks for all your feedback, especially you Bob XD So now enjoy the real chapter two!**

** Aphrodite's POV**

One thing about Percy is that he is just... Wow. It broke my heart watching him so sad when the love of his life left him. So I made it my duty to mend his heart and keep it safe,now and forever. Anyway, I just learned that I will be training Percy in his regular godly powers.I found him in the courtyard. "Hello, Perseus." I said. He turned and looked at me and smiled. But I could tell he was still very broken. He rose and bowed to me."Lady Aphrodite" he looked up and I stared into his beautiful,beautiful emerald green eyes. I waved my hand trying to suppress my fast breathing."No need for the formality, Perseus. Zeus forgot to tell you, you're going to be an Olympian! You'll get your thrown on your Coronation day." he looked at me puzzled, he was so cute the way he tilled his head and furrowed his brow. "Coronation?'' He asked. I laughed and he smiled "Yes Perseus, the Lieutenant Of Poseidon will be formally introduced as an Olympian to all the gods,Egyptian,Norse,Christian,well their god is Chaos they just call him a different name. But yes!Last time we had a party like this was when Heracles became a god." That was a lot to take in I could tell. But Perseus really makes me a bit nervous, even though I am the most attractive goddess. Percy straitened,obviously liking the title Lieutenant of Poseidon. "Am I aloud to see Camp?" he asked. I smiled,"Yes this is your fist lesson. Teleport."

**Percy's POV**

So Being able to teleport is pretty awesome, Aphrodite is a pretty awesome teacher. One second, I was on Olympus and in a flash of light I was on Half-Blood Hill. I could get used to this god thing. I walked down to to the big house , but before I got there, I saw a cabin that was white and blue with wave patterns and a replica of Riptide on it. But it had no name, because no one knew who this new Olympian was.

I walked up to Chiron, who was really happy to see told me of a quest that Tyson had led with Annabeth , Jason, and Piper(which must have been awkward) to eat the golden apples of immortality, It was a success and now Annabeth, Tyson,Piper, And Jason were immortal unless killed in battle. Yay. I told Chiron that I became a god, but he already knew. We agreed on telling camp and dinner.

As I walked to Poseidon Cabin, I was able to see some old friends, like Piper,Tyson,and the Stolls. I got to my cabin and realized how sleepy I was, so i crashed on my bed and had a peaceful night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm a Camp Counselor

** Chapter 3 I'm a Camp Counselor**

**Sorry about that short chapter **

**3rd Person POV**

That night at dinner everyone was eyeing the new table suspiciously. There had been word of a new Olympian. A Sea-Type god. But no one knew who it was. All suspicion died down and was replaced by excitement as the camp saw Percy walk in and sit by Chiron. Everyone was happy to see the Savior of Olympus, well everyone except Annabeth and Jason.

All the girls were drooling over Percy, he looked perfect. Literally no flaws. He was tanner, buffer,taller, his hair was even blacker. But his eyes seemed to get lighter, and then darker as the tide rolled in and out. Chiron raised his hand to silence the crowd. Someone from the Nike table shouted, "Percy, you look great!" Percy just looked at them and smiled. Chiron continued his announcement. "As you all know, Perseus Jackson has returned to us." the whole camp began to clap except, well you know who. Chiron continued. "You also have noticed that Dionysus has left," more applauding, "And now, that Percy has been made a god," astonished gasps,"He will be the new Camp Counselor! All hail Lord Perseus, The Lord of Tides, Swordsmanship, Demigods, and quests. The Lieutenant of Poseidon!" This earned big applause that lasted a long time. The whole camp offered burnt offering to Percy and began to chant "ALL HAIL PERSEUS!'' The camp carried him on their shoulders, and marched him around the camp it had been a while since the Half-Bloods have rejoiced this much.


	4. Chapter 4 I settle a score

**Chapter 4 I settle a score**

**YOYOYO hey dudes hope you are enjoying this Perodite! thanks for all your feedback now im gonna slap you in the face with this chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

That night when I returned to Olympus it was night. The goddesses and Nature Spirits giggled and waved, but I just ignored them. It had been really good to see the demigods. when they oferred me sacrifices to me, it was like a perfect smell. But it also did something else to me. Being the Half-Blood Lord,their sacrifices made me more powerful. Pretty dope right? I walked to Aphrodite's Palace and walked in. We dined on wine and ambriosa. I got really tired so I found my way to the guest room and sat on the bed.

That night I couldnt sleep. All my sorrows came flooding back to me like...like a tidal wave. Annabeth, Jason. Their faces when I desended into the sea. In spite of my self, I let sea water tear trinkle from my eyes. All of a sudden there was a pink light in the room and Aphrodite was sitting on the bed next to me. Her brown hair hung loose arround her shoulders. Her pink silk night gown enphasized her curves. she sort of looked like she was related to a Kardashian. She had the skin and the parts. If you know what I mean.

She leened in close and wispered "Perseus, do not dwell on the people who broke your heart.'' I was so heartbroked that I turned towards her and said."Aphrodite, you dont get it. you dont get anythin-" she cut me off with a kiss. A perfect kiss that slowy deepened. Her lips on mine insantly made me feel good. Like masage. I began to fall asleep and she whispered."Goodnight my love." and then I fell asleep, and I was happy for the first time in a while.

* * *

That morning I woke up and I was cuddling with Aphrodite. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Her brown hair changed color like oil does on water when the light hit it. Her tan skin was gorgeous and I just noticed that she had faint brown freckles allong nose, but they were barely visible."I love you." I kissed her again, and teleported to Camp Half-Blood.

It was a morning of teaching pegasus riding. Blackjack was now a god, so he was perfect to ride. it was pretty awesome. But my problems really started that afternoon.

I was teaching sword fighting and all of sudden a 'mysterious' gust of wind blasted me in the back and sent me a good long way. But instead of falling flat on my face, I shoulder rolled, turned and propped myself on my knee. I found Jason standing there with his arm arround Annabeth "whoops'' he said and busted out laughing. I was pissed. I had a score to settle. I stood up and drew some power from riptide. I also used my spirit of the sea to give me an extra power boost. Now that i was a god, I was about an inch and a half taller than Jason. I was also more muscular than him. But I did not dare underestimate him. Just because I was a god, didnt mean I couldnt be beaten. He charged, I blasted him with a green beam of energy from my sword. It hit min in the chest and he flew backwards . But he rolled of his back and snarled. "ENOUGH!'' I just realized that the whole camp was watching us. The two camp heart throbbs battling it out in the arena. It was probably was like watching Hary Styles and Justin Bieber going at it or whatever.

Jason blasted lightning at me but I caught it. Electricity crawled all over my body and I slamed my sword into the earth, sending the lightning back to its owner. It hit him, but it just dazed him he stumbled a bit and then we connected swords. I had to give it to him. He was fast. But not fast enough. He gave it everything he had, and he even drew a little Ichor from me. But I bycicle kicked him in the chest his sword clattered out of his hands. "We may both be immortal, but only one of us still bleeds red." I said. Annabeth ran to his side and kissed him, but I ignored them. I turned toward the camp and gave them my most dazling smile. Several of the girls fainted. " Okay Campers! Now that youre all here, suit up, and I'll show you what Jason here did wrong."


	5. Chapter 5 Coronation

**Chapter 5: Coronation**

**Percy's POV **

After the fight with Jason, I think the Campers respected me even more. They all practically fought over the chance to be in my sword fighting class. So, I thought it was about time I gave them a little breather. I spent most of the morning in the Pegasus stables with Blackjack and Tyson mostly just hanging out and drinking sodas. All of a sudden Aphrodite's voice spoke clear in my mind. _Come to Olympus in thirty minutes._ I got up and excused myself from my bros (literally bros) and I went to the beach. I expected to be alone, but I wasn't.

I saw Piper sitting with her head in her hands with a crumpled picture of Jason laying next to her. She looked up when she heard me. "Oh, hey Percy." I sat next to her. "Piper... I-I know how you're feeling. Jason did cheat on you with Annabeth, my ex. I know that you feel like your lost. But some one once told me, not to dwell on the ones who break your heart." She looked up at me, and smirked "My mom, right?" I chuckled and put my arm around her in a completely brotherly way."Percy, its just that... without Jason,I feel like I don't know who I am anymore." I thought about this. And I was silent for about a minute. Then I remembered what Chiron had told m many years in the past. I pulled Katropis from her belt, at my touch the blade hummed happily. "Piper, what metal is this?" she replied. " Celestial Bronze." I nodded.

"What would happen if you stabbed a human with this knife?"

"It would pass through them, like an illusion." I nodded again. "What would happen if you stabbed an immortal?" With that,I slit the top of my thumb, there was a drop of Ichor, but it closed up. " It would hurt them, right?" I agreed. "Mortals don't exist on the same level as Immortals, our weapons don't even hurt them. But Heroes, they exist on both levels. Monsters never die, and in a way, demigods don't either. You guys will always be there, and I will always lead you. You embody the greatest struggle. That is who you are, and who knows, You might also find a new guy." With that I heard Tim from Apollo cabin calling Pipers name. I let go of the dagger but it just suspended in mid air. " Live well Piper, become a true hero. I whistled for Blackjack and smiled at Piper and she smiled back and I flew away to Olympus.

* * *

Aphrodite was so flustered. She was planning the whole Coronation. As soon I arrived, she put me in a tux, cleaned my hair , and got me these shinny black shoes. She would be escorting me to the Hall of the gods, I mean ALL the gods. It was gonna be huge. or " So totally fabulous!" according to Aphrodite.

The time came for Aphrodite to escort me into the Hall of the Gods. She looked like a million drachmas,we walked with each other in silence. Holding hands, just enjoying our warmth. When we got there all the gods began clapping. Aphrodite squeezed my hand again and she went to join the other goddesses. I walked up to Zeus and there was a blur of ceremonies. Gifts from all the gods and a ton of speeches. Then the party actually began.

I think that I already explained how Olympus parties work, now fuse that with Norse, Egyptian , Christian. It was heaven, literally. I danced with Freya, and a bunch of other goddesses I couldnt name. AEgir, an old friend of my father had really found me interesting. But I spent most of my time with Aphrodite. After countless hours of mingling,wine, flirting, and just plain old fun, Aphrodite pulled me aside. " I want to show you something." she whispered she grabbed my hand and we slipped out of the party grounds into the emptier parts of the city. The lights glistened beautifully of of Aphrodite's skin. Our laughs echoes through the the empty city until we came to a beautiful building. It was just like the cabin at camp Half-Blood. MY cabin. except it was just, bugger and nicer. It glowed brighter and darker with the tides, and on the side was the most beautiful Pegasus stable ever._ YO Boss! Is it cool if Porky and Guido chill with us! _

Yea, I said back_ totally. _

I turned and kissed Aphrodite. Full on the lips. We made our way to the bedroom and our clothes began to...'disappear' untill... well you know what happens next.

I shoved Aphrodite on the bed and quickly climbed in after her. I continued to kiss her and I lowered my kisses to her breasts. Her beautiful tits gleamed from the bluish glow of the room. I began to suck on her erected nipples moaned with pleasure.

I dropped my kisses to her center. Her wet pussy was just waiting to be penetrated by my 12 inch dick. I began to eat her out. Aphrodite was basically screaming with pleasure. I licked all around her pussy lips before I plunged my toung into her slit. She, in return let loose a wave of sweet juices."Fuck me Percy."she sais,her voice thick with hormones. I comply.I squeze her body close to mine,and thrust my large rod in her tight vagina. I thrust in and out going harder with every pound. We constantly change positions,yelling eachothers names,and moaning with satisfaction. I finally I reach my climax and am about to take out my cock,but Aphrodite says,"Release it inside me babe,Do it!"And I do. When I'm done my sperm is overflowing from her slit.

And then we fall asleep

**Hey guys thats the end of the chapter, I would like to know where you want this 'love' to go. Should Aphrodite be preggo? What will we name the kid? answer in the reviews. Goodnight peoplez!**


	6. Chapter 6 Ares

**Ares**

**Heyooooo Y'all haven't been giving me that much feedback on the story, but those who did... Thank you. There will be a sequal to this story,about Perseus' child Theseus Jackson, ... Thats all you're gonna get out of me! NOW READ CHILD,READDDD!**

* * *

**Aphrodite's POV**

This whole week, Perseus will be staying on Olympus. He got his throne, and it is quite amazing. All his adventures were carved onto the Oceanic Steel and, every time a Hero completes a quest, it will magically appear on the throne. How cute is that! Well, Percy and I have been spending a ton of time together. Under the radar of Ares of corse. Hephaestus really doesn't care, he divorced me for some fire dryad. Yuck.

My issues really started Friday morning. I walked to The Perseus Stables and found Percy in black sweatpants with a green Trident on the thigh. His Pegasus Blackjack was standing by him. The floor was littered with Krispy Kreme boxes and Percy and Blackjack were having a 'bro' feast. Not being a descendant of Poseidon, I couldn't really understand them. But every once in a while Percy would bust out laughing. And I could swear. Blackjack and the other Pegasi were laughing to.

When Percy saw me he stood up and brushed himself off and said. "Mornin' Babe." He walked to me and kissed me. All of a sudden a voice spoke in my head. _Bros before hoes lady, watch it. _I guess I could only understand horse when they wanted me to.

Percy took me out to coffee on the mortal surface. When we came home to Olympus, we went to Perseus' palace. There was a red flash of light and a hand punched me in the gut so hard Ichor trickled from my mouth. Ares.

Percy jumped in front of me and hit Ares so hard he fell back. But my vision was blurring so I couldn't really make out the fight. Judging by the energy levels I sensed, Percy was winning. All of a sudden Ares shouted, " Enough! we will battle for the girl in the Arena your punk ass demigods along to watch you get pulverized! All the gods will be there, and by the end of the day, No one will want you to be one!"

" You're pretty smug, Ares. For a guy who hits girls,'' Percy seethed. "and not to mention, you're the same god who lost to me when I was twelve. You have no backbone, Ares. You want fight,you'll get one. Now go hide behind a pig or something."

"You'll get it Punk. And she will to." Ares raised is hand again, but Percy drew riptide. There was a blast of power from the blade and Ares backed off."You'll get it tonight, Demi-Lord, You will." and with that he disappeared.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I went to my father for advice. ''Hello my son!"My pa embraced me and I got venemous looks from Triton. He always hated me. I told my dad about the fight, and he gave me armor made from Solid Oceanic Steel.I thanked him and tried it on. It immediately melted into the clothes I was wearing." Call the armor." My father said. When I did, the armor returned. Poseidon also pulled a hat of his shelf. "Tyson made this for you." It was a black and green Snap Back with a glittering gold Omega on it. when I put it on, it transformed into a war helmet that matched the armor perfectly. I thanked my Dad for the support and began to prepare for the battle happening tonight..

Nothing unites the godly Greek world like a Coliseum battle between gods. And to say the least. It was packed. All greek gods, demigods(Roman aswell),A few friendly monsters, and nature spirits came was sitting in the emperor box, and I stood in a cage like room on one side of the Colosseum, and Ares stood in the other. I was in full greek armor, near full power. My armor shone like stars, and my cape glistened, for the first time, I actually look like a god.

Ares was introduced first. He emerged with a spear in his hand and a shield on his other arm. He walked out of the gate acting all cocky. Gesturing his hands in a 'raise the roof' kind of thing. He wore an ungly suit of armor, blood red. And his golden shield had a metal wild boars' head on it. The crowd cheered for him, but his cockiness offended me. He reminded me of every mean person i've ever faced, every bully, sarcastic teacher, or monster all at the same time. I had to win. I took a deep breath and my cage flew open. The gods went wild. I gave them a dazzling smile and several females fainted. I locked eyes with Aphrodite and winked. He blew me a kiss.

Hermes would serve as our Reff. He went through the rules, but Ares wasnt listening. My eyes glowed under the shadow of my helmet. So did Ares'. The battle would begin as the crowd counted down from 60. We stood, thirty feet away from each other, preparing ourselves for victory._ I believe in you son, and Aphrodite does to_, it was my father. He was speaking to me.

29,28, 27. I was ready 15,14,13. I was determined. 4...3...2...

Then I charged the War God.

He thrust his spear with lightning speed. Good thing I was a millisecond faster. I got inside the strike and cut of the head of his spear. That didn't even phase him. He brought his stick around again and I raised my shield. The spear shaft shattered. The crowd went wild. And my arm was on fire. I ignored the pain and Ares drew his sword. He slashed, I parried. I stabbed, he leaped away. He kicked, I blocked. We went at it like this for a good three or five minutes, until I had an idea.I leaped,straight over Ares and landed behind him. I backslash and opened a gash on the back of his leg, opposites knee. I was about to rejoice when Ares bellowed with rage, and his sword transformed into a flaming whip with many spikes on it. He swung it and it shredded open my armor. It was a demonic weapon obviously. Oceanic Steel is nearly unbreakable. My chest felt warm, wet, and sticky. I was hot and cold at the same time. Aphrodite saw the look on my face and she screamed, ''Perseus!'' Her fear filled me with new resolve. I didn't care whether Ares was cheating or not. I was gonna win this fight for Aphrodite. I ignored the pain and charge Ares. I fought furiously. ares could barely keep up. I dropped into a crouch a slashed open both of Ares' knees.

He screamed in pain and changes his weapon again. Its like a whip until I realize its was made of hundreds of flaming strips of leather. He swings and I try to block with my shield. That doesn't work. I melts right through my shield and shreds the side of me torso so bd i can see my rib cage.

I was seeing double. Then I had a miraculous idea. The Spirit of the Sea isn't like curse of Achilles in a sense that I am invulnerable. No. It is only like The Curse of Achilles because it is wrought through pain. That's it. What The Spirit of the Sea does os that it gives the user nearly unlimited power for a time then you recharge it through rest. I have never needed to go full power, until now. I summon it. The world grows bright, light bends around me. and everything went black.

When I came back, Ares was across the Arena, a long deep trench trailed him to where i was standing, as if he had be hurled at a tremendous speed. Riptide and a spear were in his stomach. Ares was covered in Ichor. I walk towards him evilly. He tries to crawl away, but I stop him by striking him with a green lightning-like charge of energy. He was defeated. The crowd went wild, and Aphrodite ran on the Colosseum floor and we began to make out. This earned a new, and lowder,rownd of cheering. I was victorious.


	7. Chapter 7 Triton

**7 Triton **

**Hey everyone. So here is where the real troubles begin.**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I was on my way to Percy's palace until something happenned. As I walk to the palace, there is a wrenching pain in my gut. I double over, and my hand instinctively went to my stomach. '' Oh Chaos, please no." But I already know what is hapenning. I have been pregnant with a godling before,and gods aren't born too often. The babies are unpredictable, and can cause great pain to their mothers. I stumble to his palace. He sees me and I see the look on his face. "Aphro-" he begins to say but I cut him off,"Perseus, I am with child...Your child." I wait for him to get mad, but he just walks up to me and huggs me. "It will be fine Aphrodite,don't worry." A cold feeling washed over me. Something was wrong. Everything was not going to be alright.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

That night my dream went like this; I was standing infront of a chasm,in a cavern like area, the whole room was glowing green, eminating from the pit. "Beautiful...isn't it." It was a guy that looked dangerously like Percy the only thing differrent was that he hair longer, like down to his shoulders,and he was...eminating less power than Percy."No,its not beautiful." he chuckled. "I'm Triton, Percy's brother. He is the stealer of My birthright! I have brought you here because we have a common enemy...Perseus, we will crush him." I was confused."You said...we? You and and who?" Triton gestured to the pit."Uranos...the old sky god." I stumbled."Jason, I know you have a grudge against you father... For making your enemy a god...Do you know what they call Percy on Olympus? They call him the Destroyer, The Greatest There was and Ever Will Be. We will make YOU the greatest." He got me...I hated the gods, I hated Jupiter for what he did. Triton continued." Ahhh yes,you resent the gods, you hate your Uranos rises,You will be the ruler of lightning." The pit made a grumbling sound as if it were happy.

"I'm in,I want revenge." Triton nodded. " There is one problem. There is a new prophecy...It states that a mortal from Percy's godly ofspring will only be able to defeat us...get close to Perseus...and when the baby is born, crush it. Bring the blood to Uranos. It will show us your loyalty. Now go."

I jolted awake. The next morning, I told Annabeth the dream. She was silent for a long time. She finnally spoke,"You dare ask me to join you in a plot to kill Percy's baby,and bring its blood to Uranos! You dare ask me to betray Percy more than I have! You have no idea what I did to him! No, its over, I've done too much wrong, its over jason...LEAVE!"


	8. Chapter 8 Warning and Warriors

**Chapter 8 Warning and Warriors**

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't waste any time in contacting Percy. When I Iris Messaged him he was grooming Blackjack, when he saw me he was surprised."Hey Annabeth! Uhhh.. how's jason...?" I rolled my eyes, "Percy...Jason is the reason I contacted Percy...Is Aphrodite pregnant with your child?" He smiled apologetically, " Yea she is. how did you know?"

"Youre not the only demigod with dreams." I said.I was bubblling with excitement,but this wasnt the time. "Bring her to the beach at Camp. Rachel and I will meet you guys there,I have a feeling Rachel has something to say to you,and Percy...I'm sorry." He looked at me and smiled."I forgive you. see you at camp."

Aphrodite's POV

"Do we really need to talk to Annabeth"I complained to Percy. I was riding behind him on Blackjack. Percy sighed,"Yes babe,she and Rachel have an important message to give ,she apologized and I forgive her you do the same." I sighed,going diva mode. Blame the pregnancy you try carying an immortal all powerful baby and not get cranky.

When we finnally touched down. Annabetjh and Rachel bowed respectivelly,I immediatelly stopped being mad at her. She and Rachael rose and both gave Percy friendly huggs.I didn't mind. Rachel finally spoke,"Kay guys,I've got some deep stuff to tell you,so hold on to your Pegasus." Blackjack neighed. Then Rachel spoke the next few words that would further haunt me for the nine months to closed her eyes tightly and when she oppened again they were glowing green. Rachel then spoke the new Great Prophecy.

The Old sky god seeks his thrown

Distant brothers betray their own

a hero decides save or destroy

born as the Tidal god's own.

Rachel stumbled but Annabeth caught was the first to speak."I will make sure no harm befalls my child,untill Uranos is sure he can use the baby he will try to kill it,I am going to form an elite team of immortal demigods called the Warriors to protect the child. when the baby is born,it can't stay immortal." i understood but Rachel didn't. I spoke up."The child can't stay immortal because then Uranos will have a much stronger bargaining tool. And besides when the child grows old and dies it will then become a god instead of going to the underworld."

I gave the girls a hug and saddled up on Blackjack. Percy would be staying at Camp for a long time to organize the Warriors. The next nine months were going to be Hell.


	9. Chapter 9 Rise of Uranos

** Chapter 9 **

**Percy's POV**

I've been training for about eight months. First month, I trained non-stop with the warriors. I assembled eight of them. They are; Nico diAngelo,The Stolls,James son of Zeus, Nick and Tim sons of Apollo, Tyson (he's not a demigod, but whatever), and Jake son of Haphaestus. I whipped them into shape,allong with all the demigods.

I have also been training with my godly powers. I developed my godly skills, and became more and more powerful under the teachings of Nike and her boyfriend Zelos. Nike was a pretty goddess who appeared to be 16,and had a skin tone like milk chocolate,and reminded me of Hazel. Her eyes were a silvery gray and she had curly black hair to her shoulders. She wore black leather,and slung two katanas on her back. She had angel wings and her entire image projected bad ass.

" Mornin,Perce." She said as I walked into the Training Pavilion. "We have a long day ahead of us." She taught me about Natural godly powers,and unique powers. Every god has teleportation,telekinesis,the ability to manipulate energy,the ability to leap to insane heights,the ability to hover,and the ability to create things with their minds. Gods also have a true godly form in which all their powers are enhanced. She also taught me unique power. At first hydrokinesis and geokinesis was suspected to be my unique powesr,but since Poseidon has the same abilities only a bit more powerful we ruled that out. I had these powers,but since Poseidon also did they wern't my unique power.

My unique power was over demigods. I could give and take away powers, I could make demigods more powerful,I could absorb powers that demigods poses, and demigods make me stronger.

After a morning of sweaty training,Nike sat me down and had a grave look on her face. "Percy," She said,"I need to tell you something." I looked at her and said,"What wrong?"

"Its Uranos, He's powerful enough to rise.I've been having dreams,and I know you have too."

"Yea, I have." I said. "I know."

She shook her head."Your child will be born, NEXT WEEK. DO you know what that means? Uranos will bring the other Primordials, Nyx, Styx,Tartarus,etc to destroy him and the gods. They will rise with a massive army of monsters. He wants to defeat the gods with one strike. He will want to end the game in the first quarter. If we are able to push the game into over time, then he will be able to loose. Do you understand Percy? Ready the Halfbloods. All of them Romans and Greeks. You need to go, but before you do,I have a present for you." She drew her right katana and it bursted into silver light, Riptide also humed in response. She touched the blade to my head and I felt enhanced clarity, I could see the patterns in Nike's breathing and other minor details. "That was the Spitit of Victory ,now,just as Athena does, you hold victory in your hands, Now go and unite the demigods. Again."

* * *

Jason's POV

Triton and I have spent an unhealthy amount of time training,and I know Percy has too. I ran away from camp and have been offering blood sacrifices to Lord Uranos and the other Primordials. We raised a large army of monsters and demons. Our strike force would be ready by next week,and that is the time Theseus,Percy's son, will be born. Ranos has made Triton and I more powerful,and he said once the gods are destroyed we too will be Primordial gods. Uranos hates Percy because he killed his wife Gaia,well not killed but reduced her to ashes. So he wants revenge.

We only need one more blood sacrifice to raise Uranos,our blood. The blood of a god and walked into the cavern in wich he was imprisoned . The cave glowed a radiation green,and there was a contsant cold wind circulating through the room.

We knelt down and drew our knives. We began to chant in Acient Greek ang then we slit our palms open and pressed them to the cold stone floor. Our blood becan to slither like a serpent to the entrance of the pit. As we bled and bled,the pit grew brighter and brighter,and then it happenned.

A large muscular hand shot up out of the depths. Uranos had risen. The new Prophecy was unfolding. The end of Olympus was near.


	10. Chapter 10 Beginning

**what up everybody, Sorry i disappeared for so long. But I'm back yo!**

**Chapter Nine: Rise of the Half-Gods**

** Percy's Pov**

Blackjack's majestic wings cast ominous shadows over Camp demigods on the ground have just finished war games and are looking up at my horse and I with wonder. My Oceanic Steel armor gleams like a hundred stars, and my helmet masks my face. _Do yo want me to land, boss? Or are you looking for a dramatic entrance?_ Blackjack's voice speaks in my mind. "Na man," I reply "I'm feeling dramatic entrance, go home and chill. I'll be cool." And with that I leap off my horse and land on the ground in a crouched position. My landing sent out a shock-wave that forced the Romans to kneel. In my twenty foot form, I tower over them. Octavian is the first to speak.

"Lord Neptune, we are honored that you grace us with your presence," his voice is trembling with fear, "why do-do you appear on such short notice." His polite act is so foolish I roar with laughter. The Romans look around uneasily. When I am done I say,"No Octavian, I am not _Neptune_, but I'm pretty damn close. I am the Prince of the sea, Brother of the Pegasi, Roller of the Tide, Father of the sword, King of Demi-gods! I am Perseus Jackson!" I shrink down to size, "and I need your help." I remove my helmet and several girls wolf-whistle. The whole camp is still. Reyna strides forward, looks me in the eye and says ,"Have you been working out?" I laugh and pull her into a hug. When we separate, I look her in the eye and tell her telepathically, _Olympus is in grave danger, and Jason and my brother will bring about it's downfall. _She looks back at me and says out loud, "How bad." I respond "Uranos kind of bad." She nods,"I've been having dreams,Percy, I already know. Romans, an urgent senate meeting needs to be held!" I groan and she smirks at me. "I sea Percy, even as a god, the only thing that has changed about you is you height," We both Laugh again.

**Jason's Pov**

Triton and I are training in front of our master, moving so fast we appear as a blur to anything looking onward. After a while of sparing, I find myself pinned to the ground with Triton's blade at my neck. Annoyed I yell ,"Away!" and in a flash of lightning, Triton is smoldering across the room. But before I can celebrate Triton teleports in front of me, and delivers two bone-crushing blows to my body. One to my jaw and another to my rib cage. Before I can retaliate, Uranos yells. "Enough!" and we both kneel before him. Uranos is probably more monster than god. He stands up to 30 feet and that's in his "normal form." His muscles bulge so much, it's disgusting to look at. His purple veins pulsate through his body, and he is covered in scars. He has long white hair and an extremelty chiseled jaw. But perhaps the most unsettling thing about his appearance are his eyes and mouth. He has completely empty sockets, no eyeballs, and where his eyes should go, there is a starry night sky. Uranos' mouth is the same way. The black walls of Mt. Othrys complements his evil nature.**  
**

"Do you understand, Jason!?" The master yells, jarring me out of my daydream. "What?" I reply meekly. "Fool! Perseus is leaving camp Jupiter, and returning to Half Blood hill, intercept him."

"Yes Lord." I reply and teleport out of the palace.


	11. Chapter 11 Arival

**Hello people, here's a new chapter!**

**Percy's Pov**

It's not long after Blackjack and I left Camp Jupiter, and I'm already sensing danger. Even from miles up, I am able to make out Jason Grace, standing in the open desert of Arizona. Thanks to my godly-senses, I can make out every detail on his face from miles away. And for some reason, I know he sees me too. He just stares and smiles. I order Blackjack to drop me. I can feel a fight.

"Hello Perseus." I cringe at the way he says my full name. Even from this distance, I can hear him perfectly and he doesn't even raise his voice.

"Jason," I say, "you have become powerful. Don't abuse your new god-like powers. There is still a place for you at Camp Half-Blood. I am wiling to forgive you. C'mon, man, we were brothers once! Come home with me Jason. I don't want to lose a brother." He hesitates, my words have stirred something within him. He pauses, but shakes his head.

"Prepare to die, Perseus, and yes. Gods can die." He doesn't let me think about that because he closes the distance between us with incredible running speed. He slashes at me but I dodge. I don't even draw riptide. I have no desire to fight him. He continues his onslaught slashing and stabbing with incredible speed, I dodge all his attacks. We move so fast, to any mortal we would be nearly invisible, and to any demi-god, we would be just a blur. Finally, I find an opening. I deliver a kick, and due to my unlimited strength, he goes flying for miles. He corrects himself in mid-air thanks to his flight. He laughs, and points his gladius at me. He fires a lightning bolt so powerful it lights up the earth. I try to dodge, but the explosion that follows the bolt throws me like a rag doll. I hit the ground hard. Jason does not wait. he begins a rapid fire of lightning bolts at me. I have just enough time to erect a telekinetic shield before I get too cooked.

It takes about a minute for the barrage to end. "You want to use powers?" I yell, "I'll show you power!" I focus on the demigod energy inside me. The earth begins to shake, and golden clouds of vapor surge all around me. I shout in ancient Greek, and balls of fire fall from the clouds and surge straight to Jason. Jason however dodges the barrage and yells taunts. I focus on the storm, and suddenly powerful raindrops, and red lightning bolts begin to fall._ Cool, just a little more!_ I think and the rain swirls around me and lifts me up to Jason's level. Suddenly my palms light up with green energy. I focus on the power within jason and the light leaves my palms. As soon as it hits Jason, he falls from the sky. Somehow I canceled his powers. He lies on the ground unconsious. I slowly walk up to him, my energy gone and my storm has disappeared. I put my hand on the side of his face. "I forgive you, Jason." and I return his powers to his body. I teleport away before he wakes. it's been an exhausting day.

What Jason said however is still fresh in my mind. Gods can die.

**Aphrodite's Pov**

I am stressing out. I am only a number of hours away from labor. And the child is powerful, he will make a good demigod warrior._ Where is Percy! _I think. Blackjack arrived hours ago. he told me Percy was preparing the Demigods for battle. A battle that is only a two days away. The Gods are prepping as well. Ever since Nike warned us of the coming war, us gods are ready to stand by our children. I can only hope Percy knows what he's doing. Because in the end, its the demigods that will make the ultimate difference.

**Piper's POV**

It is the evening of Wednesday, and I was sitting on Halfblood hill, petting Peleus.(Who is now about 25 feet long and he is still growing.) My muscles are sore from the over-training Chiron and Percy have been putting us through. But I'm also glad. Ever since percy gave us Demigods enhance speed, durability, and strength, Aphrodite cabbin is can actually be a force to be reckoned with.

"Sup, Pipes." Percy says from right next to me.

" How-you just- came-What?" Was my intelligent answer. Percy's face was so perfect. I never thought there could be a god that was more gorgeous than my mother, but here one was. He sorta made me nervous.

"So you think that's a good idea?" He said, smiling.

"Huh?" I say. Percy busts out laughing.

" I was telling you that the Romans are coming here tonight.

"Tonight!? What!" I was shocked, but that's what you get when you miss war councils.

"Yeah Pipes, I can hear them from here, loud 'n' clear. If you focus hard, your demigod ears will pick up the sounds.'' I did what he said and i could faintly hear hundreds of foot falls coming our way. "Woah, thats cool." I meant it, the Romans had to have been 80 miles from here, but i could still hear them, crazy.

Percy petted Peleus, sat down and waved his hand. Two cokes appeared. We sat and drank. Watching the sunset and waiting for the Romans. They became louder, and louder, until I didn't have to strain to hear them. And finally at about 7:00 I could make out the torches and horns of our Roman cousins. Camp Halfblood was in cheers.

**Percy's Pov**

I have alot of work to do...


	12. Chapter 12 Between Brothers

** A/N-Okay, so when this chapter is out, you guys should look at like...one or two more chapters. Then the sequel to this story will come out soon after, so keep an eye out for that. So yeah, that's about it. Thanks for the support, your reviews really give me motivation to continue writing. And I promise the second story will be great! Alright homies, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Between Brothers**

** Part I**

** Percy Jackson**

Everything is finally happening. We have nearly a thousand demigods and legacies at camp half-blood. It is Thursday morning and the air is filled with clanging of swords, the rushing sound of arows, the whinnies of pegasi, the Stolls pranking, and overall demigodishness. I love the halfbloods far more than I love myself, and just the thought of tomorrow, June 5, 2014, is giving me chills.

"Percy!" Annabeth cries out. I turn to face her and I am nearly tacked by her hug. "Whoa, wisegirl, easy." I laugh. "Lets talk serious, Perce. Walk with me." Annabeth states. "I presume that tomorrow's battle will take place in here in NY. I also know that six Primordals have risen, but only five are powerful enough to battle the gods."

"What does that mean for us?" I say. Annabeth sighs and gazes at the strawberry fields. "I'm not sure." she says hesitantly.

"What?!' I joke," Daughter of Athena doesn't know?" I fake scoff. Annabeth laughs. "Shut up Perce, This is serious. The primordals are more powerful than most, if not all Olympians. The only ones they actually worry about are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades...and you." I stumble. "What? Me? I don't come close to the Big Three, their combined power is unmatchable, even the Titans fell before their combined might .But me? I am nowhere near that kind of power. I can't." Annabeth just looks at me. "You hold the might of the sea, and the might of all the demigods. You are a Sea god, and a War god. You are the second most powerful god, because the Big Three have equal power. You are a force to be reconed with. Always have, always will."

I smile at her. Then we hug she says," Now Perce, there is a pregnant goddess waiting for her mate, go talk to her. Now." I don't wait to argue with Annabeth. I teleport strait out of there.

** Aphrodite**

If gods could have heart attacks, I would have just gotten one. When Perce teleported infont of me I freaked out. I was laying on his enormous bed

just stressing out. The child was strong, he, Theseus as Percy calls him, started kicking like wild when his father appeared. "Hey Love." Percy said. He was more gorgeous than I remember, and he was only gone for about a week. He was darker, and his pulsating glowing green irises made my heart leap. in an instant he was in bed with me, with his arms around me, and for a second, I completely forgot what I was going through, all the fear, anxiety, pain, melted away in his arms. My son resumed his soccer game with much more vigor. We laid together for a while before I looked up at him and said. "So what happens tomorrow." Percy stiffened, and Theseus became deathly still.

Percy relaxed and said," Okay, when the fighting starts get on Guido the Pegasus." I inturrupt him

"Noooo, the creepy one that always coments on my boobs and ass? Gross"

"Aphrodite."

"Sorry."

Percy continued his plan," When this happens fly to halfblood hill, my Mother and Calypso will be waiting there.''

"Calypso? I mean, yea she's free, but I can feel it, she is still DEEPLY in love with you. It's kinda cute, but... still."

"Look, my mom is mortal, and she is aging-" His voice cracked," Calypso agreed to help raise my son, and take care of my mother. She is doing me a huge favor. Anyway, when you land on Halfblood Hill I will dispatch some of the Warriors to protect you. Then when our son is born Calypso will preform a ritual that will make him a demigod, but only if you agree. The plan is that he will keep my godly half and lose yours, he will still retain a gift from you however."

"Wait! Percy, Theseus won't even be related to me?" My eyes filled with tears. Hey blame the pregnancy.

"Of course not baby! He will still retain your godliness but it will be hibernating, and will be awakened at death. Anyway, after that go into the ocean, my father has granted you access, and wait things out. Regardless of the outcome, train Theseus, he is the hope of this world, and he might me the Last Demigod, promise me Love." I looked into his eyes and I could see sorrow, sadness, pain. "I promise Love." I replied.

"Oh and something else." He stood up and got down on one knee," Aphrodite, I may not come back tomorrow, so," He took out a beautiful ring," My love, will you marry me?" The tears started flowing "Yes,Yes Yes yes yes yes YES!" I jumped up and hugged him, it was the best moment of my existence.

* * *

** Percy Jackson**

That night was the largest campfire in Demigod history, it was so huge that Hectae Cabin had to magically enlarge the whole area. The flames burned bright as we laughed and told stories of our victories. "Percy!" someone called, "You were the greatest demigod in history, tell us about you battle with The Seven against Gaea!"

Everyone started chanting so i said, "Okay,okay. So Annabeth and I finally made our way to doors of death, she devised a plan on how to lock the doors and escape at the same time. When we did we were just in time for the battle. It wasn't going so well the gods were weakened and the Seven were far from united. I rallied my brothers and sisters and we made our final stand at the foot of Mt. Olympus." Visions flashed in my mind visions of Leo's heroic death. "We began to gain the upper hand, then Gaea arose, Jason and I charged her. We didn't have to comunicate, we just knew what to do. We battled her as brothers, until she overpowered us. Just when she was about to deal the final blow Gaea caught on fire, and took a sledge hammer to the dome, she didn't get hit one, not twice but three times. Leo just saved our lives, I tried to wake up Jason but he was out cold. I could not wait for him, Leo needed my help. I sprinted to him, but I wasn't fast enough, I just wasn't fast enough and...and...I lost a little brother.

"I was blinded by rage and fury and I charged Gaea. I tackled her and started slashing, and bashing her head in with my sword. Her screams in pain, and cries for mercy gave me more will to destroy her. When I was done I was covered in Ichor. In her weakened state Hades was able to send her back to Hell, I wastched her cruble into ash, and I laughed."

Everyone looked at me with suprise. The flames turned blue. "Gods Percy, you went apeshit on a primordal as a demigod. I can't WAIT for tomorrow!" someone from Ares yelled. The whole camp cheered and the merrymaking was back on.

That night, we all camped out. We slept until 7:00 pm. When everyone woke Nico walked up to me in his black armor. I gazed around the camp, and all I saw was hundreds of godlike warriors, ready to battle. Nico placed his arm on my shoulder. " It's time." he said. I take a deep breath and call my glowing blue Oceanic steel armor. Then we all marched on to the Empire state Building.

* * *

When we reached the building, the whole NYC was still. " Brief me Nico." I said. "Alright Percy. Basically Tartarus made the mortals temporarily dissapear. When they come back, they will forget everything. Oh and your parents and Calypso are fine." I tried my best for a smile. I then turned and looked at my troops. 1,200 demigods and legacies all united. I looked up at Olympus, and I could see the glow of all the god's armor, Minor and Major gods all united.

"My brothers and sisters. My fellow demigods. Twice we have been called upon to uphold the name of Olympus, and tonight, that will not change. My familly, gods and demigods, my children the Legacies, tonight we will stand together! Tonight we fight for freedom. Tonight. We. Fight. FOR. OLYMPUS!" both gods and demigods alike. Then the gods came down. Their shining colorful armor gives them the appearance of divine rain. I have never seen all gods, I mean Minor and Major unite like this. My fellow council members join me at the fore front of the battalion. I was greeted with love from all of them, even Ares. Poseidon strode forward to me, and again I am shocked by the way I look like him. " The cyclopes are coming soon my son, the our forces will be complete.

I was about to cheer until I sensed unbelievable power. I turned, and across Brooklyn Bridge, I saw a huge purple portal appeared. About 3 miles in diameter. Six figures walked out. Four of them were huge. I'm talking 20 feet tall. Two of them were thin graceful and beautiful female figures. But the power and evil that radiated off of them was insane. I imediatelly knew they were Nyx and Styx. Nix had purple skin and Glowing blue eyes and Styx had grey skin and smoke clouds for hair. The other two were males. Both abit larger than he females and were hulking in mass. The one of the left was a bit shorter than the one on the right. He had grey skin and red smoke clouds for hair, his black eyes were leaking whispy shaddows and he wore lean black armor. This was Tartarus, and I hung out in his house for a while. Now the one on the right was MASSIVE. Larger and more powerful than any of the other primordials. His skin was sickly white and his muscles were bulging out of his skin. He was covered in pulsating blue veins, and his pale skin was webbed with sickly scars. His thick neck led to a face with a extremelly chiseled jaw. His eye socets were empty and inside there was a starry night. This was Uranos, new king of the Primordals. The finall two were familliar faces. One was Jason, and one was my brother...Triton. Triton! He betrayed his brother, and his father. I could not believe it.

"Hello brother." He said. I was filled with rage. Jason looked at the floor and did I see...guilt? All of a sudden hundred of monsters stepped out of the portal behind their leaders. Hundred i mean hundreds of monsters. But that didn't even shake our 12:00, every thing slowed down. And I heard the Big Three yell in unison.

"CHARGE!" and with that, at the two armies clashed. A new war had begun.


End file.
